The invention relates to an office guillotine having a frame able to be placed on a table, the frame comprising a fixed plate for supporting one or more sheets of paper to be cut, a mobile part mounted in translation with respect to the plate, a knife-blade supported by said mobile part and designed to move in a plane perpendicular to said plate and to cooperate with a counterblade to trim the sheet of paper placed on the plate and a translation mechanism with bolt and nut to move the mobile part, the knife-blade and counterblade having curved ends for cutting a strip and leaving a tab.
The drive system by bolt and nut, indispensable for accurate positioning of the knife-blade with respect to the fixed plate for cutting a tab, requires the use of a perfectly machined long bolt, and the use of a relatively powerful drive motor. Likewise the slide for guiding and support of the mobile part must be extremely accurate and these requirements weigh heavily on the manufacturing cost and therefore hinder the advantages of this apparatus.